The Holy Catholic Empire
History In 1671 South Eastern Europe was thrown into chaos as a result of the fall of Western Europe to the Puritans as well as the great fire of London, the burning time and ethnic cleansing. Thousands of refugees flooded in to Western Europe. There was 3000 Catholic refugees this led to the papal states. The Vatican was concerned that the entire Roman Catholic Church was under threat from the Puritan Empire. The Vatican was proved right because between 1672 and 1679 10,000 Catholics and pagans were executed in the United Puritan empire. This worried the Vatican and all the other Italian city states. For survival in 1682 the Italian city states United under the Catholic Church. This region became known the holy Catholic empire. In 1700 the Habsburg ruled Austria joined the Catholic kingdom. In 1705 Greece and the surrounding regions became part of the Empire. In 1824 the Catholic kingdom gain control of what is the Prairie provinces in our timeline. They gain control of this region after they won the war of 1824. this region became known as the Catholic Confederacy and its capital was the city was a city of Judeo (Victoria). In order to survive the holy Catholic empire realized that they need to modernize if they were to survive the horrible religious revolution they decimated Western Europe's Catholic population. As result of this and 1710 they reunited with the Greek Orthodox Church. this region had a major shortage of priests and nuns as well as potential pope candidates. This led to the sex inclusion act of 1723 this act gave women the ability to have an equal position command within the church. This meant that women could now be bishops, priests and even popes. in 1778 Magdalene I became the Catholic churches first female Pope. she became a great patron of the arts and help modernize the holy Catholic empire. The Empire's military forces were strong and they held back to Puritan forces. as results of mangled attendance efforts in 1793 the holy Catholic empire signed a peace treaty with the Puritan Empire and the pagan Confederacy. However this piece is tenuous because throughout the 18th and 19th century Catholics continue to be discriminated against within Puritan empire. In 1845 the holy Catholic empire became constitutional monarchy. The Pope would be the ceremonial head of the kingdom but there would also be unelected Prime Minister and a parliament. Their democracy was inspired by the former British Parliament, ancient Greece and the pagan Confederacy. This led to the Catholic Renaissance (1845 – 1945) this was a massive scientific and artistic revolution that modernized the Catholic empire. Scientists from this empire also worked with the pagan Confederacy which was also extremely scientifically advanced. The Catholic kingdom was also the first nation to support the germ theory of disease. During this era there were many great scientists within this region. in 1855 Drusilla Sedgwick invented the first smallpox vaccination. In 1872 the smallpox vaccinations became available for all children free of charge in the Catholic kingdom. As a result of this this effort by 1925 the entire Catholic kingdom was free from smallpox. This also led to the discovery of the polio vaccine in 1865, the flu vaccine of 1901, the cholera vaccine of 1910, the malaria vaccine of 1975 and the pertussis vaccine 2005. Since 1945 the Catholic kingdom continues its excellence with scientific discoveries and artistic innovation. International cooperation The Catholic kingdom continues its charity work all over the world they also fight for the protection of religious people's rights. They believe that all religions should be respected as long as a based on peace and love. They also fight for the rights of gender nonconforming and gay individuals. The kingdom continues to fight for the protection of the rights of religious minorities within the Puritan kingdoms. Despite the abolishment of these practices hundreds of people still die yearly as a result of hate crimes. The 300th anniversary of the Catholic kingdom In 1982 the Catholic kingdom celebrated its 300th anniversary. There was a huge parade in Rome and many artists created paintings to honor the occasion. High priestess Willow Rountree the president of the pagan Confederacy attended the celebration. She gave a speech to the gathered crowd to grow and gave a traditional Wiccan blessing. She also said that the pagan Confederacy is to continued cooperation with the Catholic. She knows a unique bond that the Catholic kingdom and the pagan Confederacy had. She said that this union demonstrates how religious peace can improve the nation's of the world and between quality. Official apology In 1993 Pope Elizabeth XIV and president Jeremy Blackwell for the persecution of women during the pre-pagan witch trials and the mistreatment of women throughout the Bible. This was me it was applause and was praised internationally. This apology was praised by the pagan Confederacy and they stated that it was assigned of the positions of power that women have within the Catholic. The Catholic kingdom and the pagan Confederacy founded the international coalition of female empowerment. The goal of this organization was to promote women's rights and fight for gender and racial equality globally. Their primary focus is the oppression of women within the United Puritan kingdom and its colonies. Category:Nations Category:Puritan States Pagan Category:Pagan Puritan timeline Category:Catholic countries